


The Name on My Lips

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-War, Romance, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Now that they are engaged, Edelgard is unsure if she should continue to refer to her betrothed as "My Teacher." Despite her internal dilemma, she knows that the proper course of action would be to ask Byleth herself.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	The Name on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night and I thought of an Edeleth idea, so I wanted to write it. I have like an extremely slow burn Edeleth in the works, but I just needed some good old established relationship Edeleth. I have another idea as well, but I don't know if that one will happen soon since I kow I should update and work on some other things lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

For as long as she could remember, Edelgard called Byleth “My Teacher.” It felt natural. It was a constant in her life after calculating so many variables of war. Byleth was her constant.

They had always been beyond simple pining, but they jumped past courtship into an engagement. Edelgard would deny any claims that this was unnatural, that they were moving too fast. There was a mysterious force behind their bond that Edelgard could not put into words. That ring— the ring that now sat on Edelgard’s finger— was a symbol of that bond. It wasn’t just some mere object. It represented a lifetime of love. 

Jeralt wished for Byleth to have that life, and Edelgard was still processing the honor of being the one who would provide.

_“He told me I would know when the time came,”_ she had told Edelgard when she pulled out the ring. It was a simple, yet elegant. Byleth didn’t have a box for it, but fancy gestures and jewelry never seemed her style. _“Now seemed right.”_

Byleth was not a woman who would go back on her word. Soon they would be wed. Edelgard supposed that this would make Byleth royalty.

“My Empress,” she said aloud, testing the feel of the words on her lips. “My Queen.” They were far from right as if repeating those words would unravel the reality beneath her feet. 

Byleth had been pressured into too many roles for far too long: a mercenary, a teacher, a commander in the war, even a deity. Edelgard knew that Byleth enjoyed her time in the former roles, but the least she could do for her betrothed was to relieve her of another potential burden. She had long decided that she would not obstruct any path Byleth chose from here on out, as long as it did not conflict with the ideals of the new world they were to create together.

“Would simply using her name not suffice?” 

Edelgard had almost forgotten Hubert’s presence. He had come in earlier to review some important documents with her, but her thoughts started to wonder when they fell into a comfortable silence.

She sighed in response. She couldn’t remember if she ever truly called Byleth by her name. “If it was as simple as that, Hubert, I would not have this dilemma.”

At the same time, she knew there was some truth to his words. There was a reason why he was her right hand. She wished that she didn’t have to bother him with trivial things. She relied on Hubert for many matters, but this should have been a problem that she could solve on her own.

“I could always... _ascertain_ an answer from her on the matter if you would like,” Hubert said, folding his hands together in front of his mouth.

To others, the act seemed rather sinister. Edelgard knew Hubert long enough to catch a glimpse of the hidden smirk. “You will do no such thing.” 

“Very well then,” he conceded, “though might I suggest speaking to her before she departs?”

Edelgard glanced at the window, which faced towards the courtyard below. She had been trying not to think about Byleth’s impending absence, but it was a necessary mission. They needed to retrieve possessions and supplies from the monastery, but at the same time, they could not leave the capital undefended.

“You may be right,” she admitted, but the admission didn’t make the thought of separation any less painful. Edelgard had lost her beloved teacher for five years, so watching Byleth leave wasn’t exactly easy, even if she was a capable woman. “Must you remind me of our separation? Here I thought you were my right-hand man.”

“In everything but affairs of the heart, Lady Edelgard,” he started to gather his things and added, “though I am sure the Professor will be happy with whatever you decide to do.”

That’s what she hoped for as well.

“I will give you some space. Would you like me to send a messenger?”

“No need, Hubert. I will go see her myself,” she declared. “Why don’t you go see your husband before he leaves as well?”

Hubert would never admit to blushing, but Edelgard was witness to it. She indulged herself with a laugh once he left. “Is this why you’re so enamored with your mischief, my friend?”

* * *

Edelgard wasn’t surprised when she saw that Byleth wasn’t particularly busy with preparations for the trip back to Garreg Mach. Ferdinand seemed to be in charge of last-minute checks and preparations. Byleth was always prepared ahead of time, which was one of her many qualities that Edelgard admired. “May we speak?” She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from adding the familiar nickname. She would need to get used to it sooner or later.

Byleth nodded.

Edelgard took her hand and led her to a secluded area of the courtyard where thick flower bushes hid them from view. This was her favorite place to bring Byleth for a moment alone.

“Is something wrong, El?”

Edelgard’s heartbeat still sped up when Byleth called her by that name. “I wanted to see you before you left.”

Byleth nodded. “But there’s more to it than that.”

Edelgard should have known that Byleth would see right through her. Her observant nature was another trait that she admired. “So you noticed.”

“You didn’t call me Teacher.”

They took a seat on the lone bench. Byleth remained quiet as she waited for Edelgard to speak. She had always been rather patient as well.

“My troubles concern that, my…” She trailed off, but then corrected herself when Byleth squeezed her hand gently. “My teacher.” Even with her dilemma, the name still felt right. “Even though you are no longer my professor, are you truly comfortable with my name for you?”

“I am,” Byleth replied without hesitation. 

Edelgard’s eyes widened. “You must misunderstand,” she insisted.

“Edelgard, you seem to be more preoccupied with the question than I,” Byleth continued. She held Edelgard’s hand up and pressed it against her chest. Edelgard held still just so she could feel the beat of her lover’s heart. “We have been equals for a long time now. If it makes you happy to still call me Teacher, then I am happy as well.”

The words bloomed warmth inside of Edelgard’s chest, but she stayed her course as she always did. “It does make me happy, but I want to know what you want.”

“Me? Well...” For a moment Byleth was speechless. She was always concerned with the troubles of others, so Edelgard wanted to put her desires first. 

“Even if you do not know, I also promised you that I would make your wishes come true.” She took Byleth’s free hand and pressed it against her own chest. At that moment, they felt their hearts beat as one.

“El, thank you.”

They shifted to a more comfortable position so Edelgard could rest her head on Byleth’s shoulder. Neither of them spoke, but they were content to bask in each other’s presence.

“I think maybe I would like to be called by my name,” Byleth eventually voiced. “You don’t have to start today, but maybe someday.”

As Edelgard watched the party leave on her journey, she did not take her eyes off Byleth. “Byleth.” Quietly, she chanted her name like a mantra. “Byleth. My Byleth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment to let me know what you thought and make sure to leave Kudos on your way out as well! I'd really like to know your thoughts since I haven't written post Crimson Flower before. I'm usually working on AUs.
> 
> Consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
